


The Nautical Mile Club

by greedy_dancer



Series: Tumblr & Twitter ficlets [17]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boat Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: “Eliot, come on, someone will see,” Q says, but he doesn’t actually move an inch from where Eliot’s got him pressed up against the Muntjac’s railing, or try to bat away the hand that Eliot’s snaking underneath the top of the little sailor’s outfit he managed to find somewhere.It should be ridiculous. Seeing Q standing there on the deck, slashing at the air with his sword like a dork had made Eliot want to laugh - for about one second. Then Q had turned around and seen Eliot, and smiled at him, so fucking big and bright andhappy, all wind-swept and flushed with the sun and the excitement of the quest, and the laughter had died on Eliot’s lips, replaced with something way more embarrassing.AU from the end of 3x05 - Eliot doesn't reject Q and they go on the boating quest together! Tumblr prompt meme repost.





	The Nautical Mile Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Клуб морской мили](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503385) by [fandom_The_Magicians_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019), [Yamanari_Tai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai)



> The first ficlet from the prompts I asked for to help me through my grading marathon. 
> 
> For @ut-aves-solem-pariunt who requested Q/El going on the boat quest together & everything working out, which is a fic that I would love to read but probably cannot write. However here is a smutty scene from that! :D? 
> 
> This is super AU from the end of 3x05. Also Eliot’s Fillorian marriage vow/celibacy situation is being conveniently handwaved.

"Eliot, come on, someone will see,” Q says, but he doesn’t actually move an inch from where Eliot’s got him pressed up against the Muntjac’s railing, or try to bat away the hand that Eliot’s snaking underneath the top of the little sailor’s outfit he managed to find somewhere. 

(Eliot thought he had an above-average understanding of his buttons and kinks, but his reaction to Q’s various Fillorian uniforms is opening some interesting new avenues for exploration.)

It should have been ridiculous. Seeing Q standing there on the deck, slashing at the air with his sword like a dork had made Eliot want to laugh - for about one second. Then Q had turned around and seen Eliot, and smiled at him, so fucking big and bright and _happy,_ all wind-swept and flushed with the sun and the excitement of the quest, and the laughter had died on Eliot’s lips, replaced with something way more embarrassing.

Or rather, something that Eliot knew intellectually he should find embarrassing. But that he didn’t, somehow. It’s been like that a lot, since they came back from- or didn’t go to- the other timeline. It’s all way too complicated.

This, however, the way he’s feeling now? Is the opposite of complicated.

“We’re kings, what are they gonna do?” Eliot says. He has to half-shout his words to cover the sounds of the waves and the wind. “They can all watch, and anyone who doesn’t like it can walk the plank.”

Q squeaks a little at that - is it the abuse of authority, or the suggestion of being observed? One more thing to be revisited later - but still, he stays put, leaning back into Eliot, resting his head against Eliot’s shoulder.

Quentin’s standing on a low… ledge-y bit (Eliot makes a note to ask him about the names of the Muntjac’s parts, which are probably listed in a _Fillory and Further_ appendix somewhere) which means that each sway of the boat pushes Q’s ass right against Eliot’s crotch, more or less forcefully depending on the strength of the waves. Q is holding onto the railing with both hands, and the sword that he hung on his hip keeps swatting Eliot in the leg. Quentin’s hair is being whipped into Eliot’s face periodically, and they keep getting sprayed by gross ocean water.

It’s a pretty awkward, annoying setup. Eliot wouldn’t move for the world.

He shifts his hand under Q’s shirt, sliding up his chest until he reaches his neck, wrapping his hand around it, feeling Q’s Adam’s apple bobbing.

He gets a new flash, then, like the ones he’s been getting every once in a while since the other timeline - a high angle shot of Q’s head thrown back against a pillow, his neck bared, purple marks all down one side; Eliot’s own loud panting; heat, sweat, red hot pleasure - and his hand tightens around Q’s throat involuntarily as his hips thrust forward. He can barely hear Q’s moan, but he feels the vibrations right through his chest. 

“Fuck,” Eliot mutters. He doesn’t want to let go of Q’s neck, but he only has one hand free, so he turns his head and tries to find Quentin’s skin with his mouth, instead. Somehow, he knows that Q will melt if Eliot sucks behind his ear, even though he’s never done it before.

They haven’t done this a lot - no time for much since Margo’s wedding except a few desperate, confusing make-out sessions in the Faerie-repellent corridor - so Eliot’s hoping that this little boat quest will give them a little more privacy and more chances to explore this new _thing_ between them. The lust thing. And the- other, scarier thing, too, that makes his heart beat faster whenever he looks at Q now.

But there’ll be time for this later. For now, Q’s grinding back into Eliot, so he pushes his hand down Q’s chest until he reaches his waistband, and then further over the linen. And there’s Q’s cock, hard and new and yet fucking familiar, like the weirdest, porniest _deja vu_ of Eliot’s life.

Q is trying to buck his hips into Eliot’s hand already, seeming pretty desperate for someone who’s gotten about 30 seconds’ worth at second base. They’re not even kissing, the angle impossible without Eliot getting a mouthful of Q's hair instead. But maybe Quentin’s getting his own porn flashes, Eliot thinks. He wonders what Q sees in them. Maybe later they can compare notes and try to put together the full picture.

He grasps Q’s dick in his hand and squeezes ever-so-slightly, rubbing his thumb across the cloth-covered tip. It’s damp, probably from the ocean spray, but maybe from Q himself.

There’s suddenly nothing more important in the world for Eliot than finding out if Q’s really leaking through his pants already. He shoves his hand under Q’s waistband, into his underwear, and oh, fuck, yeah, he _is_ ; the head of Q’s cock is slick when Eliot touches it, rubs the tip of his fingers against it, and it leaves a line of wetness on Eliot’s hand, on his wrist, as Eliot plunges his hand deeper. Q sags against him a little when Eliot finds his balls and presses up, like his knees are giving out.

“Fuck,” Eliot says again into Q’s hair, struggling to keep his footing with the added weight. “Maybe we should really take this inside.”

Q just pushes up into Eliot’s hand, so either he didn’t hear or he doesn’t care, and Eliot gives him a firm stroke, up and down from root to tip; just one, he thinks, but then Q pushes his ass back into Eliot’s own fully hard dick - when did _that_ happen - and Eliot can’t help it, he gives Q another stroke, and then another.

Q’s head is thrashing on Eliot’s shoulder and he’s rolling his whole body against Eliot’s, way more gracefully than Eliot would ever have guessed he could - but then Eliot’s mind goes blank and he sees/remembers - “Ohh, oh fuck, oh El, yeah, just like that,” Q whining above Eliot, rocking his hips as he rides him, practiced and sure and giving him a show, and Eliot knowing he has to look up at the cottage roof or he’s going to come - and Eliot finds himself thrusting up, rubbing himself against Q’s ass as Q rubs back against him and Eliot jerks him off as best he can despite the awkward angle, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling it, the roughness of Quentin’s shirt under his cheek and the strain in his arm, feeling the sun and the wind and the rocking of the boat, the tightness in his dick, the stuttering of Q’s hips and the burst of warmth in this hand, feeling all of it, the burning in his heart, all of it– a lifetime’s worth of it _– Fuck!_

Quentin’s squirming when Eliot gets back with it, trying to turn around, and Eliot realizes he’s slumped forward and that he's probably pressing Q pretty uncomfortably into the… cables. Things.

Eliot’s not quite ready to face Q, though, for some reason. He takes a step back but grabs Q’s shirt tightly with his jizz hand to keep him in place, probably making it really gross in the process.

When he feels like he’s put his face back together into some semblance of his old self, he lets go, turning to start towards the cabin.

“Come on, let’s go fix this mess you made.”

He wonders what the laundry situation is like, on a boat. He wonders if Quentin has any spare sailor’s uniforms in his pack. He didn’t even get to take it off of him.

Something stops him, then – Quentin pulling him by the back of his shirt, turning him around, grabbing his shoulders and pressing up to kiss him, long and hard.

“So, um, thanks for coming on the boating quest,” Q says when he finally releases Eliot. “I know you had a million more– or, um, other important things going on, but. I’m glad.”

He’s looking up at Eliot with a look Eliot’s never seen before – a look he’s loved for decades – a look Eliot doesn’t understand and yet knows exactly.

“I, um.” Eliot starts. He wants to make a joke, something about not passing up an opportunity to join the mile high club, only for boats; something to defuse the moment, to bring them back to more familiar ground.

But he doesn’t. He’s been biting his tongue a lot, lately, something telling him to fight his old instincts, and so far it’s been working out pretty well, so.

He nods, and then follows Q down into their cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer) :)


End file.
